Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten
by XRisen ShadowX
Summary: After leaving under mysterious circumstances, he goes missing from his friends lives. This is when they're thirteen. Twelve years later, he reappears, but with someone by his side. When they ask who is she, he replies' Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." A little story I came up with. Has a OC, and mentions OC's. Sorry summary sucks.


_I was pinned right beneath it. Nothing I could do. My legs couldn't hold my weight right now, and I had no strength at the moment. It raised long silver claws, and I closed my eyes. I hope they would be safe. I would die for those two. I felt the air whistle. Then, THUMP. I opened my eyes in confusion. It hadn't hit me, but I look up to see a pillow was thrown at it's face. It turned and slashed wildly. A scream of pain rang through the destroyed yet silent room was cut short and silence reigned once again. I froze. No. No. No no no. No. I was shaking. Not from fear, but raw rage and grief. This is why you feared our kind. My eyes reverted to it's ice blue state, and my hair spiked up like thistles. My skin goes from tanned, to as white as snow. I feel his rising from inside me. Right now, I don't even stop him. On the contrary, I accept him. My forearms melt into shadows, and harden into two double bladed hacksaws, both still dripping from my last kill from it, a little less than two years ago. Two great, ragged wings grow from my back, and those accursed antlers appear. They were just as I remembered. Made of shadows and death itself, it was constantly dripping blood, and had bones hanging from thin rope off my prongs, each one from everything this form killed. My regular teeth grow longer and sharper, into wolf teeth, and the canines grow out. Like a saber-toothed tiger. All my teeth dripped blood, I let out a malicious grin. I leap up into the air, my wings beating hard. The monster looked up with me at fear. Not that I blamed him of course. I looked utterly horrifying. _

_'Lets get 'em' His voice coaxed me, and I didn't even try. I make my wings stop, and I free fall twenty feet, and as I land on the poor unsuspecting monster, I raise my hacksaws and slash._

_*RIP*_

_*TEAR*_

_*SLASH*_

_*SMASH*_

_*SLASH*_

_In one final cry of anger and pain, the creature disappeared, and the evil red soul of the monster, and one bone. I grin, revealing my teeth, and devour it's soul, and out of no where, a thin rope appears, and I string the bone onto on of my many prongs. Suddenly, despair and realization crashes upon me. Fortunately, he realized that and retracted his form. My eyes reverted to it's normal, and my skin back to tan. The wings and prongs melt back into my body, and my canines and teeth retract to normal ones. It usually felt like hell, but I didn't even flinch. _

_I had completely reverted back, and I ran to the only bed. The body was still and unmoving, blood splattered everywhere. I felt a sob wrack my body, and I sank down next to the body. I buried my head into the hair and my arms subconscious hugged the body. I flinched. The body was ice cold. Something slippery rubbed against my hand, and I look up to see a soft sky blue soul. I cried. I just sat there and cried. Finally, I grab an miraculously unshattered jar, and I put it down on the bed. I open the lid, and I gingerly grab the peaceful, sky blue soul. I cup it in my hands and sob. I kiss it one last time, and I laid the soul down in the jar, and closed the lid. The soul began to float in the jar. I murmured an ancient spell, and now the soul cannot fade, cannot be eaten, and cannot leave the jar. I cried and buried myself in the body one last time, when a feeble cry filled the room. I froze. Could it be? No, I was just imagining it. The cry rang again, and I let out more tears, and I sob. I walk towards the crib, sheltered next to the destroyed bed. Laying there, was a small baby girl. She had black hair, and her skin flawless. But as I light a candle in the dark, the moonlight tricked me. Across the bridge of her nose, was a scratch, and a scratch ran deep from the tip of her left eye to right next to the tip if her soft lips. She let out a soft cry, and I freeze. What would I do? I couldn't take care of a child. I glance at the body, and a new feeling emerges. Yes, theirs grief, and agony, but also hope, joy, and faith that my only daughter survived. I gently pick up the now sleeping girl, when the room bursts open. _

_I forgot. When the monster first came, a nurse ran out to get back up. The nurse looked confusedly, and she noticed me. I was sobbing over the body, holding the girl right next to my shaking chest._

_It was a blur after that. But there is one part I remember as clear as yesterday. Filling out the birth certificate. I had done the adult info, and now it was just the babies name now. I glance at the sleeping child, when the name struck me. We planned this out. I would just slightly alter it. _

_We planned out Lela-Jade Ahina Hina Death_

_What is your child's name? I smile, and think about it. After all, they deserve it. Live in the baby._

_"What is your child's name gonna be?" The nurse asked. I smiled and filled out Selah-Jade Ahina Hina Death._


End file.
